The Eyes I Thought Were You (Russian Verson)
by U Furimmer
Summary: "So, what's your name, handsome?" the prostitute said to his back. Unrequieted NejiHinata


**Автор:** Sintari  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/2143955/1/The-Eyes-I-Thought-Were-You  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Неджи/Хината | Неджи/ОЖП  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Ангст, Драма, PWP, Hurt/comfort  
**Предупреждения:** OOC, ОЖП  
**Размер:** Мини  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Ощущение реальности, если можно назвать реальностью для Хьюга Неджи встречу с проституткой в грязном борделе, вернулось к нему, когда он заметил, что её зелёные глаза смотрят в его. Увидев, что он вернулся из задумчивого состояния, девушка быстро вернулась к прерванному занятию.

**Посвящение:**  
всем моим товарищам-шипперам.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
с разрешения. 

Вся обстановка комнаты состояла из двуспальной кровати с потёртым покрывалом и деревянного стула. Заметив паутину в одном из углов, он понял, что пришёл куда нужно. Сегодня вечером он не хочет видеть никого из знакомых.

— Так как тебя зовут, красавчик? — раздался голос проститутки у него за спиной. То, как она глотала окончания у слов, указывало на её низкое происхождение. Как будто то, что она жила в туристическом городке-западне и зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что занималась продажей собственного тела, не указывали на это.

— Неджи, — тихо ответил он.

Она сделала несколько шагов вслед за ним, и почти сразу оказалась у него на коленях, когда он сел на стул. Прижавшись к нему всем телом, она улыбнулась ему, демонстрируя глубокие ямочки на щеках и кривые зубы, она смотрела куда угодно, но только не на него.

— Эти волосы, — проворковала она, проводя рукой по прядям. — Если бы у меня были такие волосы, я бы могла бросить свою работу.

Неджи напрягся, когда её пальцы коснулись чёрной банданы, которую он носил, чтобы скрыть свою проклятую печать. Мягко, как только он мог, он схватил её за запястья и потянул их вниз, так, чтобы её руки оказались в ловушке его. Она удивлёно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— У тебя тоже красивые волосы, — сухо подметил он, чтобы замять неловкость.

У неё были светлые локоны, некоторые из них были достаточной длины, чтобы окружить его пальцы. Ему никогда не нравились блондинки, но она была единственной свободной девушкой, и сегодня была не та ночь, чтобы быть разборчивым.

Играя с тканью его воротника, проститутка улыбнулась ему в подбородок.

— Действительно ли это то, что ты хочешь, Неджи-кун? — она провела рукой вниз, пока не достигла его бёдер, где прижала ладонь к ширинке, словно прося разрешения. По крайней мере, руки у неё были маленькими.

Он кивнул, и она умело расстегнула ширинку, затем соскользнула вниз и оказалась стоящей на коленях на полу. Теперь, оказавшись между его ног, она указала на его боксёры. Неджи покачал головой:

— Нет. Я не буду раздеваться.

Коротко кивнув, она склонилась над ним. Всё в ней было маленьким, в том числе рот, в конечном итоге, она начала помогать себе рукой. Рукой, которая была слишком мягкой. Крошечные руки, которые хватали его собственные меньше, чем четыре часа назад, были грубыми от мозолей.

Разговор, состоявшийся тогда, эхом раздавался в его голове всё это время, что он находился здесь, и он внезапно понял, что всё ещё повторяет его, не смотря на тёплый рот, охвативший его _плоть._

— _Я беременна. _

Он никогда не был многословен, но у неё было достаточно опыта в тени его белых глаз, чтобы понять, что она шокировала его.

— _Разве ты не рад за меня, —_ спросила она, не в силах подавить улыбку. Тогда она взяла его руки в свои.

— _Рад, —_ наконец сказал он. _— Очень рад, —_ повторил он, хотя знал, что в действительности это не так.

_Так рад, что думаю, даже могу умереть от этого_.

Их руки ещё переплетались, когда он почувствовал лёгкий холод в тепле её рук — тонкая полоска её дешёвого серебряного обручального кольца. Он бы дарил ей бриллианты.

В действительности он знал, что она всегда предпочитала серебро — это было всё равно, что посыпать голову пеплом.

Ощущение реальности, если можно назвать реальностью для Хьюга Неджи встречу с проституткой в грязном борделе, вернулось к нему, когда он заметил, что её зелёные глаза смотрят в его. Увидев, что он вернулся из задумчивого состояния, девушка быстро вернулась к прерванному занятию.

— Иди сюда, — внезапно сказал он, сжав её предплечье. Его голос, как он понял, звучал слишком резко в тишине комнаты.

Проститутка послушно снова забралась ему на колени. Один из её белокурых локонов торчал, и он протяну руку, чтобы исправить это.

— Давай сделаем это, — сказал тихо Неджи и немного приподнял её бёдра, позволяя ей устроиться так, чтобы она тоже могла получить удовольствие.

Она приподнялась один раз, пробуя, затем посмотрела на него.

— Так тебе нравится, Неджи-кун?

— Нии-сан, — его голос был чуть громче шёпота.

— Что? — она вопросительно распахнула глаза, теперь её лицо было так близко, что он мог разглядеть комочки туши на её ресницах.

Неджи отвернулся от её взгляда.

— Называй меня Неджи-нии-сан.


End file.
